Slap in the Face
by Failure Turtle
Summary: She was just looking for the next person to cross off of her list. Mariax? One shot


She was just looking for the next person to cross off on her list.

Maria Kanellis was, at least she thought she was, the embodiment of perfection. Every man she wanted, she had. Even the ones she didn't want, she had wrapped around her perfectly manicured index finger.

She thought she was it, and she was so confident that almost everybody ended up thinking the same thing. She was the Regina George of the WWE, and she loved every second of it.

Of course, there were the haters. Although they despised Maria with every fiber of their beings, they were silent haters. They simply glared at her as she passed, not saying a word about her, but thinking the worst possible things. They were jealous in their own hatred, and that's just the way Maria liked it.

The girls hated her and the men loved her. She could get anyone to do anything she wanted at the drop of a hat.

And when her Playboy issue came out, everything got even worse.

"I'm going to be lonely tonight," Maria sighed, batting her eyelashes at Randy Orton. "Could you come to my room tonight and keep me company?"

"That sounds fantastic, Maria," Randy grinned, putting all thoughts of his wife in the back of his mind.

"What a slut," Ashley growled with Melina and Mickie, seeing the confrontation just mere feet away from them.

"I hope you're not calling her a slut just because she posed for Playboy, Ash. You did the same thing," Melina reminded Ashley while shooting daggers with her eyes at Maria, who was ruffling Randy's hair.

"Do you see me sleeping with the entire roster? I swear, she should be the one who's being accused of being an escort," Ashley said.

"Now that she has Randy, who else is left? Hasn't she pretty much gotten to every man on the entire roster?" Mickie asked.

"No, there's one she hasn't gotten yet, and I'm sure she's determined to get him, too," Melina noted.

"Who?" Mickie and Ashley asked, wide-eyed.

Melina raised her eyebrows, and looked down at the floor. "Edge."

* * *

Maria pranced around like she was the Queen of England backstage at SmackDown. She was there not only to promote her Playboy issue, but to be the special guest host of the Diva's obstacle course competition. All she had to do was basically what she always did: stand there and look pretty.

Any more work, and Maria would be afraid of breaking a nail.

She just hoped that none of the actual hard working Divas didn't smell.

And that's when she saw him.

After last night's romp with Randy, Maria wanted to know how his former tag team partner was. As she racked her brain, which didn't take very long, she hadn't remembered ever being "romantically" linked to the Rated R Superstar. It was her goal to make a clean sweep of the entire WWE male roster, so she knew she had to have him.

After her ten minutes of doing nothing on television, Maria went back to the locker room to put on an even more revealing outfit and to fix her hair. After being convinced that not even a gay man could turn her down, she walked out to the hallway in her too high stilettos.

Heads turned, male and female, as she walked down the hallway as if it was a runway. The girls silently glared. The men catcalled her, begging her to let them take her out for the night. She ignored all reactions from everyone because they weren't from who she wanted: Edge.

She spotted him talking with Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins. The three of them had some havoc to wreak later on in the show.

Did Maria care that Edge was currently occupied? Nope. To her, she was every man's true priority.

She carefully walked up to the three men, trying to look as appealing as she could. The eyes of Zack and Curt were instantly attracted to her. She could tell by their dazed expressions that they were reliving their previous nights with Maria in their minds, praying that they would physically relive them.

Edge didn't even notice anyone walk up to him. He continued talking to Zack and Curt even though they weren't paying any attention to him.

"Hey, Edge," Maria said.

"Hi, Maria," Edge said, not even turning to look at her. "Okay, guys, so as I was saying—"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to join me tonight," Maria suggested, extending an arm to run her long fingers down his biceps.

Curt and Zack were voraciously nodding their heads, telling her that _they'd_ gladly join her later on that night.

Edge flinched at Maria's touch, and she instinctively pulled her hand away. "Maria, go away. I'm busy."

"But I—"

"Maria, don't you get it? I don't like you! I don't want you! You disgust me, okay? You've slept with god knows how many people. I pride myself in being the only fool here that hasn't!" His words made his friends blush, because they were two of those fools that Edge was insulting. "You act like you're so pretty, but you look like a bug. Your eyes are too big for your head, and your hair color is horrendous. My socks consist of more coverage than your entire outfits do. Oh, and your Playboy spread? Ew. These two idiots shoved it in my face, and I had to hold my puke back. Your boobs are lopsided and your face looks retarded in every picture."

Maria had never heard such harsh words before. She felt as if she had just been slapped in the face. Tears spilled out from her eyes, ruining her perfect makeup.

"Are you done now?" she cried, trying to stay composed, but it wasn't working.

"Only if you go away. If you stay, I'll continue," Edge snapped.

"Whatever, I don't want you, Edge. You're sick. You look like a monkey. I'm sure I can find someone else who appreciates me more than you ever could," Maria choked, trying feebly to defend herself.

"Do I look like I care? Besides, you wouldn't be saying any of that shit about me if I didn't diss you first, you whore. Come on, guys," Edge said to Curt and Zack.

Follow Edge or sleep with Maria? At any other time, they would have taken the girl. But Edge's words had made them see what Maria truly was: a dirty whore.

Maria did exactly what she said she would, and that was to find another guy. On this particular night, she headed off with one of the writers of the show. She went lower than her usual standards because she felt horrible about herself.

And all night, all she could think about was what Edge had said. For the first time in her life, she had been turned down.


End file.
